


All the Reasons

by Bellakitse



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, flash fiction Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK Strand could spend the rest of his life listing all the reasons he loves Carlos Reyes.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025089
Comments: 29
Kudos: 249
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	All the Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been letting the current state of the world and my personal life get in the way of my writing, something that is very much therapy for my depression. In an effort to get out of my funk, and be able to write my longer fics, I have decided to do Flash Fiction Friday.  
> Every Friday I will strive to post a quick fic.
> 
> So here is the first.

In the three years TK Strand has been dating Carlos Reyes, there are many things he’s come to adore about the man he loves more than he ever thought possible. He loves that Carlos is a ridiculously cheery morning person, where TK will hit the snooze button at least four times before he has to groan out of bed; Carlos gets up at least ten minutes before his alarm, whistling as he heads for the bathroom. If he didn’t love him so much, TK would smother him with his pillow for this.

He’s endlessly amused that Carlos likes to listen to Latin Trap music while he cooks, shaking his ass better than any stripper as he stirs sauces or chops up veggies.

TK appreciates that while horror movies freak him out, Carlos will still watch them just because TK enjoys them. He holds Carlos close as he hides his face in the crook of his neck as a thank you for putting up with his hobby.

He all but melts when it’s time for them to go to bed. For how big Carlos is, he insists on being the little spoon when they sleep. Carlos will arrange them to his liking until TK is practically on top of him, covering his body with his own. Only then will Carlos fall into a peaceful sleep, a soft smile adorning his face as he dreams.

TK loves that Carlos isn’t just his boyfriend, the man he loves, or his soulmate, though he’s certainly proven to be all those things. He’s also TK’s best friend. The one person besides his father that he can be at his worst with. When he’s all but broken from the memories of past mistakes. When temptation rears its ugly head, and his hand itches to reach for a bottle – beer, or worse yet, pills. It’s Carlos that is there, never judging, always ready to hold him as he cries and rages over an addiction that will never completely go away. It’s Carlos that dries his tears and tells him how proud he is of him. It’s Carlos that promises him he can overcome his shortcomings and that no matter what, he’ll be there standing next to him as TK fights his demons.

He loves how gentle and kind Carlos is, not just with him but also with his family, friends, and TK’s own father. He still remembers when, early in their dating, with his dad still in treatment how Carlos took it upon himself to care for both of them. Making hearty soups for Owen when he realized that both the Strand men weren’t fans of the kitchen, and he would make Owen shakes meant to help with detox from the chemo. More than once, TK found Carlos in their kitchen cooking and keeping his dad company until he arrived, not wanting his dad to be alone as the treatment took a harder toll on the man.

Most of all, he loves that he’s never once doubted that Carlos loves him just as fiercely as he loves him. He’s an all or nothing kind of guy; he knew from the moment they first kissed that if he opened his heart to Carlos, he would hand it over to the young cop completely. It’s why he resisted so hard at the beginning of their relationship to let it grow. Once he stopped fighting the gravitational pull that is Carlos Reyes’ entire being, loving him became as vital as breathing for TK. To be loved back by Carlos is a blessing he is thankful for every day.

“You’re a million miles away.”

TK startles out of his thoughts; he looks up from the couch to see Carlos leave their kitchen with a plate in his hand. He smiles as Carlos sits down next to him, kissing him on the cheek when he’s settled before he offers him a spoonful of the flan he’s been working on.

“Mmm,” TK moans at the rich flavor that fills his mouth. “It’s delicious.”

“I added coconut this time,” Carlos informs him, chuckling when he opens his mouth for another bite.

TK smiles around the mouthful, pleased by the treat Carlos is feeding him.

“So, what were you thinking about?” Carlos asks as he takes a bite for himself. “You seemed deep in thought.”

“I was thinking about all the reasons I love you,” he answers honestly, his heart tripping over itself at how Carlos’ expression softens in that way that is just for him.

“Are there a lot of reasons?” he asks, teasing in that loving way of his.

“I could fill a library with books on all the reasons I love you, sweetheart,” he tells him; the smile he gets in return is brighter and warmer than the Texan sun. “I want to be with you forever.”

“Really?” Carlos whispers, his voice filled with so much love for TK, it instantly makes him come to a decision. The reaction to it is so intense, it amazes him it’s taken him this long to realize. He gives it voice before doubt has a chance to seep through.

“We should get married,” he says, his conviction growing with each word. He’s never been more sure about anything in his life.

Carlos looks at him, brown eyes blown wide, the thankfully empty dish in his hand going slack. He continues to stare at TK for a moment, not seeming to realize that his silence is making TK’s heart skyrocket. Then, he gets up without saying a word, leaving TK behind as he heads for their bedroom.

TK blinks rapidly, not sure what’s just happened. His throat feels like it’s closing, and his blood roars in his ears, but he doesn’t have a chance to have a breakdown before Carlos comes back into the living room, breathing hard as he clutches something in his hand.

“Are you serious?” he asks in a rush. “Did you mean what you just said? Do you want to get married?”

TK looks at Carlos, taking in the tense of his shoulders, he looks like a spring ready to go off, but his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes that TK loves oh so much, look so full of hope and anticipation, TK forgets that his heart started to break just moments ago and nods.

Carlos exhales, his whole body going soft as he comes back to sit down next to TK.

“I bought it six months ago,” he says as he opens his hand to reveal a simple white band with a trio of diamonds encrusted in the middle. Carlos smiles as it makes TK gasp. “I have been trying to figure out the perfect way to ask. Leave it to you to beat me to the punch,” he says, tenderly amused.

“I didn’t do it perfectly,” he whispers now with regret as he looks at the beautiful ring in Carlos’ hand. “I just blurted it out, and I don’t even have a ring.”

Carlos shakes his head at him. “Baby, the fact that you feel the same way, that you want to marry me too, that makes it perfect,” he answers with a gentle smile as he wipes at the tears that have now slipped down TK’s cheeks. “Can I put it on you?” he asks, chuckling when TK nods rapidly in agreement.

He isn’t done slipping it on TK’s finger before TK pulls him into a hard kiss. They’re laughing and crying by the time they come up for air. He presses his forehead against Carlos’, taking in that beautiful smile of his. “I’m going to tell you every day all the reasons I love you.”

“How long is that going to take?” Carlos asks teasingly, his smile deepening as he brushes his lips against TK’s once more.

TK smiles back, his heart so full it feels like it will burst. “Only the rest of our lives.”


End file.
